Whiskey Delusions
by CherryWolf713
Summary: Alec finds out that Whiskey and certain thoughts about a dark-haired transgenic do not mix well...


**'Whiskey Delusions'**

I think the name kinda says it all... :)

**A/N** : Hey everyone. This the first DA I've posted so i decided to start with something small. Plus ya can't go wrong with Alec...

**Disclaimer** : Not mine, never will be, no matter how much I heart Alec...lol

**P.S.** : this is set in season 2 (_duh_, Alec) but early on, before Terminal City was found and all that stuff.

* * *

"Ya know, anyone but you couldn't have gotten away with that today..."

Drowning the dark liquid, Alec whistled as the liquor burned it's way down his throat. Sitting the shot back down, closer to the other side of the bar so it would be refilled, he questioned, "what?"

"Ya know, you an' Max..." his drinking part for the night, Sketchy, hinted at.

"Ah.

"If anyone else even thought about callin' Max a bitch, she'd drop our ass's in a minute flat," he added, taking a long swig of the beer he was clutching like a life-line

_.5 seconds_, Alec amended in his head with a smirk. "I'm not scared of Max, Sketch."

"I know," he enthused. "She's so tiny but somethin' tells me Max can take care of her own. Not many people stand up to her; and the ones who do ain't gettin' away with it like ya do."

"Trust me, man...I didn't get away with it," Alec mused, nodding to the bartender as his shot was refilled. She'd get him back someway, she always did. Taking the small glass cup, he gently swirled it around so it would mix better, eying the contents as he drifted back to their some-what fight earlier.

"_You're doing WHAT again?!" Max hissed, straining upward until her nose was only an inch away from his._

_Cocking his head to the side, Alec just smirked. "No worries Maxie - I'm cool."_

"_Oh yeah, your cool," she tossed out, crossing her arms and sticking that hip out, a clear sign that she was pissed and about to throw attitude. "until you're not and I have to come along and save your ass AGAIN."_

_Getting slightly fid up, he slammed his locker door, earning a few looks from their other co-workers. "Then leave my ASS out of it and focus on your own."_

"_You are not selling ANDY any more, got it?" she told him, pointing a finger at his face._

"_Excuse me," Alec challenged, all playing gone from his voice now._

"_You heard me."_

_Bracing his hand on the old rusted lockers, Alec leaned down, meeting Max on her eye level and trapping her there. "Reel the Bitch back in Maxie, you're letting her have way too much fun right now."_

"_Don't call me Maxie," she hissed, not seeming to care that he had her cornered. "Do you want to get your ass kicked again by those steel-heads?"_

_Smirking, Alec stood back up tall and backed away. "I'd turn and walk away, but I'm afraid your obsession with my ass will make you drool."_

_Seething, Max ground her teeth before telling him, "you're an idiot and a dick."_

"_And your controlling and a bitch. Wanna point anything else out?" Throwing one last smirk her way, he finally turned and walked off, ignoring the looks from his shocked co-workers._

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Sketchy questioned. "She totally let you get away with it!"

Coming back to the present, Alec just chuckled softly. Max, let _him _forget about anything? Yeah right. And tomorrow we'll find out that hell has frozen over.

"Sketch, man, do you even know Max? I will pay...one way or another," he admitted, muttering the last few words grimly.

"But she didn't hit you."

Alec agreed, smacking his shot against his friend's mug. "True. Cheers to that." Both drowned the last of their drinks.

Musing drunkenly, Sketchy waited for his drink to be filled again. "Ya know, ya two do spend an awful lot of time together."

Not liking where this was going, Alec snorted. "Trying not to kill each other."

"Please," he stressed, taking a long swig from his newly returned beer mug. "I can't even remember the last time she punched ya."

"2 weeks ago," he informed the other man. "I told her she looked fat."

He couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his cheeks as he recalled the dark flash in her eyes right before her small fist shot out, packing a wallop that nearly knocked him off his feet. But he was grouchy and moody, watching her climb the small drainpipe above him, her skin-tight black cat-burglar attire pointing out her curves and other assets all too plainly and obviously for his liking. And he really didn't like how his body slightly reacted when he climbed over the windowsill after her, nearly knocking her over. They were standing way to close when he reached out and grabbed her hips to steady them both.

And before he really thought about what he was saying the words were flying out of his mouth, an obvious lie since all his fingers were feeling was toned muscle.

And then her fist was flying out to shove the words right back down his throat.

"Two weeks?? See, that's a record or some shit," Sketch proclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Alec just shrugged. "It has helped with the ladies...no black-eyes, ya know?"

"Or busted lips."

"Or broken nose's," Alec finished, both of them recalling different circumstances when Max and Alec got physical with each other. Though about 90 of the time it was just Max letting her anger out that way...Alec tended to just mock her; or Logan, or her _and _Logan - and occasionally accidently-on-purpose throw an ankle out and knock her feet out from under her.

_But really, she totally deserved it, _he thought.

"You two do like to rumble, don't ya?"

"What can I say Sketch - it's in the blood," Alec tossed out, getting another shot and drowning it.

"But all that 'side, ya guys spend a lot of time together," he pointed out, yet again.

Sighing deeply, Alec rolled his eyes. "It's called work, man. If you showed up more often you'd know that."

"Am I seriously getting that line from you, of all people?"

"Touche'."

"Which is 'nother thing right there."

"What, that I know how to fence?" Alec asked. When Sketchy looked lost, he continued adding, "what's your point, man?"

"Ya an' Max are always coming in late, man. An' a lot of the time it's the same days."

"Max is late everyday."

"But when she's really late you usually are too."

Eyeing his more-than-slightly-drunk buddy, Alec squared his shoulders. "Are you seriously saying you think me and Max are-are..." He started to laugh before he even finished the sentence, reaching over to grab Sketchy's beer and taking a long swig so he could control his voice. "You are so off base it's not even funny."

Eyeing him, the other man just shrugged and added, "that I may be." He grabbed his mug back, taking his own drink. "But even you hafta admit you guys hang out outside work."

"Again, what's your point?"

Focusing on his beer, Sketchy said, "I'm not as oblivious as most think. Ya an' Max are more alike than ya guys admit. Plus, whenever Max has spare cash flowing around, ya do too."

Pausing, Alec eyed the other man. Figuring his was hinting to Max and Alec's little schemes here and there for spare cash, he relaxed some and smirked. "Just more _working _together."

"Well, ya guys most _work _together a lot cause I'm not clean myself an' I never have cash like ya'll do sometimes."

"What can I say, we're good at our job."

Rolling his eyes, the other man grinned as they both refilled their drinks once more.

"And I agree with your comment today; she does have an un-healthy obsession with your ass," Sketch slightly slurred, the alcohol slowly taking him over now.

"Than you," Alec exclaimed, drowning his shot and slamming it down on the bar triumphantly. "It's always 'kick your _ass' _or 'beat your _ass'_."

"Or 'ya _are _an ass'," Sketchy offered helpfully.

Cocking his head slightly and shrugging his eyebrows in agreement, Alec was about to take his latest shot that had just been returned from the bartender when he paused to eye his drunken friend. "Un-healthy? I've gotten many a compliment on my ass; there is nothing un-healthy about it."

Finishing off his beer with a sigh, Sketchy's words seemed slurred even more. "I just meant that every girl that comes around is like a magnet for ya or some shit, well, everyone but Max an' the lesbians." When Alec just raised an eyebrow an' smirked, he groaned. "Ya lucky bastard," Sketchy whined. "Ya so are my god."

"Ain't nothing much better than making a girl return to the original team," Alec boasted.

"See, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Ya are the pick-up King. So un-natural wouldn't have worked; had to go with un-healthy."

"Well, my ass appreciates it."

Sitting back some, Sketchy seemed confused and asked, "Wait...why are we talking' 'bout your ass.."

Eyeing him, Alec reached out and scooted the other man's beer mug away. "I think you've reached your limit man." He smirked slightly, still amused at how sudden and quick alcohol and liquor can hit a normal human. "Besides, I'm sure you won't even remember this conversation tomorrow."

Shrugging, Sketch mumbled he was out of money anyway then leaned over, speaking slowly and like his words were very important. "Then I'll leave ya with this...you have more power over Max than ya think...and now I have to go take a leak..."

Shaking his head, Alec didn't even turn to watch his friend stumble over toward the bathrooms. He had power over Max? Please. All Max did for him was bitch him out nearly 24 hours a day, even if he _didn't _do something wrong...on those rare-occasions, which were long and far in-between, but they were there. But sometimes she could really let loose on him, especially if she was already having a bad or more bullshit happened between her and roller-boy.

And what about that? Alec helped more than he wanted with Mr. High-and-Mighty's so-called do-gooding. He could care less if Max fell for all of Cale's long-winded over-the-top reasons for why _this _person needed to be stopped or why _this _person needed so-and-so stolen; he'd much better like Logan if the man just stepped off his high horse and admitted that his dealings and stealings helped pay for his sheltered life.

But he won't so Alec doesn't.

But, still, there he was time and time again, dragged along by Max as she followed Logan blindly. All she would do was ask, and he'd be there, playing her second. If anyone had power over someone, it was Max over him.

_No, wait, that's not true_, he thought quickly, shaking his head in a effort to rebuff that way of thinking. He was a free man; no one told him what to do anymore, told him how to dress or when to get up - he did what he wanted when he wanted. He went along with Max on those stupid 'missions' for the extra cash and that reason alone. No one or nothing ruled his life or his body.

But then his traitor-mind reminded him how when he had finished selling the last of his 'andy' today he hadn't even tried to buy any more from his supplier; or how his body reacted on it's own accord those two weeks ago, his hands itching to reach around her hips to feel her shapely ass he had been staring at seconds before-

_What the fuck?? _His mind screamed. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and eyed the small amount of dark liquid in the bottom of his glass._ I'm drunk_, he reasoned quickly, latching onto that excuse like Sketchy had been his beer earlier. _It's just the whisky; that's all it is. I am NOT thinking about Max's ass cause I want to. I don't wanna imagine her spread out under me_-

_Am I fucking crazy?! _he thought to himself, squashing that other thought faster than he knew possible. There is something wrong with the Crash's supply of whiskey he determined, dropping the shot glass like it was poisonous. _I'm never drinking again_...

Well, that was a lie, he could even admit that to himself, but he was sticking to scotch from now on; scotch and beer. Whiskey was _never _touching his lips again. He could use the beer for normal days as usual but his new choice for the hard stuff was scotch, and maybe vodka if the mood hit him. They didn't make him go insane and suddenly think his co-worker / sometime-friend / constant-thorn-in-his-_fucking-_side, had a perfect mouth that was just dying to be kissed till it was swollen and red...

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" he asked himself out loud, letting his head fall down to the bar, the thunk loud in his own ears.

"Huh. I knew I wasn't the only one thinking that."

Turning his head sideways, Alec eyed the dark-haired X-5 sitting beside him, already ordering a beer. Sighing deeply, he pulled his head back up, rubbing the sore spot slightly before letting his hand fall. "I'm not in the mood tonight," he told her wearily. The last thing he needed was to have her of all people, sitting down beside him, freshly showered and smelling like some damn fruit, after what he had just been thinking.

"Who said I'm here to fight?" When Alec just lifted an eyebrow, she smiled and added, "maybe I wanna play nice."

The tone of her voice made Alec cough, trying to cover up and _stop _the un-welcome thoughts roaming in his head. Trying to act normal - _cause I am normal dammit, it's just the whiskey _- he scoffed and added out loud, "you be nice? Now that I'm finding hard to believe."

Max rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you ass."

Alec smirked, remembering his and Sketchy's earlier discussion. "If that's your idea of being nice, then Manticore really needs to read-up on their manners-training."

Turning sideways on her stool to eye him fully, Max rested on her arm against the bar and added, her tone sickenly sweet, "or would you rather I stuck my boot upside your head?"

"Better than my ass," he muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing - just something Sketch and me talked about." Sighing, he turned toward her too and finally said, "look, it's late and I wanna go home. What do you want?"

Sensing something was up with him, Max turned back to the bar, picking up her beer, but instead of drinking it she just eyed it for a moment before telling him, "I just wanted to say thanks."

Surprised, Alec froze, eyeing the girl beside him. "What..?"

Was he _really _that drunk? Was he drunkenly imagining Max apologizing to him? Cause, truthfully, he could totally see him lusting after Max before he could ever see her saying anything that even remotely sounded like 'sorry' to him.

Trying to play it off now like it was nothing, Max rolled her eyes and took a drink. "You heard me."

"Yeah..." he admitted slowly, confused but finally figuring that he wasn't imaging _this_. "But I have no idea why I heard you say that..."

"I can tell someone I'm sorry, ya know. It's happened before," she spat, not liking how he was acting.

"But never to me."

Huffing, Max crossed her arms, not willing to admit he was right but not disagreeing either. When Alec just sat there, still looking, she finally sighed once more and offered stiffly, "you didn't buy anymore."

"Ok..." Alec summarized, still confused until it suddenly clicked; his earlier actions of not buying any more drugs. He kinda understood now - she asked him to stop selling and he did.

"Oh, got it. Well, you're welcome then."

"Than you," she replied primely.

Rolling his eyes, Alec was about to stand up and leave when he stopped once more. How the hell did she know he hadn't bought more?Eyeing the small brunette, he scoffed. _That little sneaky bitch.._.

"You were following me?!"

Standing up, Max quickly tossed back, "someone had to!"

"I can not believe you," he nearly yelled, getting to his feet too. "Why do you have to meddle in everything I do? What gives you the right?!"

"You know why." Her voice was hushed, making Alec scoff as he realized she was hinting to the fact that he was out here, stuck among the humans because she had burnt Manticore to the ground.

"Oh, bullshit, Max, bullshit." Shaking his head, he told her tiredly, "get the fuck over it. You can't take care of everyone all just cause you feel crappy over letting us loose."

"No one said anything about-" Max suddenly cut herself off, shaking her head with anger. "You know what, fine, I give. Go and get yourself killed; see if I care," she muttered, going back to sit at the bar and taking a swig of her golden beer.

_Ok...what? _Staring at her, Alec blinked, knowing he was missing something but having no clue what it was.

"I thought you were leaving," she said suddenly, her voice devoid of any emotion - even anger - and her back still turned.

Before he could even make the decision rationally - and rational for him would have been to just smirk, toss out some snarky remark about a sexy blonde waiting at home in his bed and leave - he was sitting back down on his stool, eyes ahead as he twirled the empty shot glass.

Taking another drink of her beer, Max sighed but didn't say anything either.

Eyeing the transgenic sitting next to him from the corner of his eye, Alec took in her stiff back and straight mouth, knowing instantly that she was mad; it wasn't like he _hadn't _seen that emotion within her almost every day; but what really made him pause was the lack of spark in her eyes. Even when she had been yelling at him a few moments earlier nothing had reached her eyes; it was like they were devoid, empty.

And he fucking cared.

_Shit_, he thought before grabbing the shot glass quickly, stopping it's spinning and slapping it down on the counter, catching the eye of the bartender.

"Whiskey, straight."

**So, whatcha think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? (please not that one!) Push the little button and let me know :)**

**Melissa**


End file.
